The present invention relates to convertible roofs for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a convertible. roof having a motorized drive system, and an integrated tonneau cover and backlite assembly.
Convertible automotive vehicles commonly employ a soft top or a hard top roof which is retractable from a fully raised position covering a passenger compartment to a lowered and retracted position being stowed on top of a rear seat, behind a rear seat, in a boot well, or in a trunk of the vehicle. A hard top roof typically consists of two or more entirely rigid panels which. fold or slide against each other when retracted by a multi-linkage mechanism. The soft or hard top multi-linkage mechanisms are often manually operable or driven by a hydraulic or electric motor actuator. The majority of electric motor systems employ worm gear, jackscrew, or pulley and cable drive mechanisms.
Conventional convertible tops further include a back window, also known as a backlite, incorporated into the moving panels of the convertible roof assembly. This backlite enables the driver to have a clear and unobstructed view behind the vehicle during operation. Traditionally, this backlite is pivoted and stored into a stowed position as a single unit with the moving panels of the convertible roof assembly. Many conventional backlites are made of a flexible polymeric or acrylic material to be folded during the retraction of the convertible roof. However, it is preferable that the backlite be made of glass to provide improved viewing therethrough.
A disadvantage of many conventional convertible roof assemblies is the lack of wind deterrence for protecting the vehicle occupants from the backrush of wind traveling over the vehicle. This backrush of wind is most commonly a result of vehicle aerodynamics. However, such backrush of wind is preferably eliminated or at least minimized to improve occupant comfort. Unfortunately, many conventional convertible vehicle designs suffer from this backrush effect due to the unobstructed path behind the occupant""s head.
In an effort to overcome this disadvantage, there has been a move toward incorporating separate wind deflectors or other structure behind the occupants to eliminate or at least minimize the backrush of wind flow that occurs when the convertible roof is in the collapsed and stowed position, Traditionally, such wind deflectors may include a fixed or moveable screen positioned behind the occupants"" heads. However, this arrangement adds additional cost to the vehicle since it requires various parts to be added that are separate from the convertible roof assembly. Other constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,560 entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe on Apr. 25, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled xe2x80x9cRoof Assembly for a Convertible Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999; both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved convertible roof and tonneau cover system that is capable of eliminating or at least reducing the backrush of wind traveling over the vehicle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved convertible roof and tonneau cover system having a rigid backlite fixedly mounted within a tonneau cover so as not to obstruct the driver""s rearward line of sight. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an improved convertible roof and tonneau cover system that minimizes the complexity of the system, including minimizing the number of linkages and drive motors necessary to activate the roof and tonneau cover mechanisms. Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved convertible roof and tonneau cover system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior systems.
In accordance with the broad teachings of the present invention, a convertible roof and tonneau cover system having an advantageous design is provided. The convertible roof and tonneau cover system includes a retractable convertible roof and a tonneau cover. The tonneau cover selectively encloses the retractable convertible roof and extends upward to obstruct a backwash of wind during vehicle travel, thereby serving as a wind deflector. Another aspect of the present invention provides a backlite mounted within the tonneau cover. Still another aspect of the present invention provides a drive mechanism that is operable to simultaneously move the retractable convertible roof and the tonneau cover between raised and lowered positions.
Unlike known designs, the integration of a tonneau cover and wind deflector provides additional packaging, aesthetic, and cost-related advantages. Moreover, the integration of the top stack mechanism for use with driving the convertible roof and the tonneau cover provides s till further benefits in providing a simplified control system.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only.